


Shine Like a Star! Or a Metal Pole, at Least.

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Chubby Patryck, M/M, Pole Dancing, Pudgy Patryck, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-02-16 19:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: If Patryck is already Polish, is he a Pole Pole Dancer?





	Shine Like a Star! Or a Metal Pole, at Least.

“And why would you like to work for us?”

Patryck looked shyly away from the man interviewing him, anxiety swelling up slowly.

“Well...My brother kick me from house. I have no big education. You know, college and stuff....I need money...But I am good at this, I promise.” The interviewer raised an eyebrow.

“Where did you say you were from again?”

“Poland, sir.” That explained his thick accent and his not so perfect English.

“Alright...Well, Mr. Duluvit...Welcome to the club.”

Patryck nervously shook the man’s hand, anxious but also somewhat satisfied at the same time. He was lead into a backroom of sorts, like the backstage makeup rooms movie stars have.

“This should fit you. Feel free to make any accommodations, as long as they fit our criteria,” An outfit was shoved into his hands. “And you start tomorrow. Okay?”

The Polish man nodded, letting himself out and into his car. Once there, he groaned and placed his head on the steering wheel.

“What did I do?”

————————————————

The building was blaring generic club music, decent to some extent. Most likely made by some chump on a royalty-free website.

Patryck adjusted his outfit, huffing as he looked into the mirror. He was wearing the clothing he was given, though with some slight fixes. Fishnet stockings, booty shorts, a cute button up blouse and to top it off, a nice face of makeup. Not enough to look like a whore, but not natural.

“Aw, you’ll do great Pat! Just remember, you can deny service to anyone if they make you scared or uncomfortable, and just do your best out there!” A VERY stereotypical gay voice squealed, his arms around Patryck and hugging him.

“Thank you, Yuu...I try...Are you know they like me? I look gross.” The Pole sighed, lifting up his shirt and pinching the layer of fat on his stomach. It definitely didn’t help he had a small double chin.

Yuu scoffed. “Oh c’mon, you look SO sexy! You have like, such a cute ass.”

Patryck blushed, and fixed his blouse back. Yuu rubbed his back reassuringly.

“And now, new to the club, Nocna Sowa!”  
————————————————

Patryck stepped onto stage, his gut turning with nerves. He looked out to the crowd of people, blushing a little.

“Just do your best!” Yuu’s voice rang in his head.

The music started to play as Patryck approached the pole, swaying slightly in each step. He grabbed the metal pole and swung his leg around it, and started to slowly dance.

 

_Handcuffed to the railroad tracks. Gagged and bound, down on my knees. My head upon a platter for you. I'll offer anything. Now, now, any way you want me. Now, now, any way you want. Now, now, any way you want me. Now you know, as long as you want me. Now...._

————————————————

“You have a client in room 3.”

Patryck headed back to the numbered room, a shawl wrapped around his shoulders. The area was about 45 F°, so it was enough to give him small goosebumps.

There was a young man sitting in the loveseat, probably around his late 20s. He had literally the bushiest eyebrows he’d ever seen, and Patryck himself had some furry caterpillars above his eyes.

“Hey babe. What you need?” Patryck purred, letting the shawl fall down onto the ground as he strutted towards the stranger.

“...Lap-dance.” The tall stranger replied, handing him a small bundle of cash.

“You right? Just dance? Lot of money...” Usually people paid for a lap-dance because it was the cheapest thing.

“Ja.” So this guy was Dutch apparently...Huh.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm cliffhanger? Maybe


End file.
